


Анекдоты из жизни. Побочные истории.

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Gen, Humor, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Side Story, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spin-Off, Students, student Aomine Daiki, student Kise Ryota
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: Это побочные истории. Разговоры. Стычки. Недоразумения. Анекдоты.Токийский Университет.Кисэ изучает историю моды, Аоминэ запихали на экономический (за красивые глаза) со спортивной стипендией. Так уж получилось, живут они вместе.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C63h9IVWsAEh9Vm.jpg  
> Свитер)))

***  
У тренера на все капризы Аоминэ всегда был короткий разговор. В Тодае ты либо учишься, выкладываясь на двести процентов, либо на эти же двести процентов защищаешь честь университета. Как бы Дайки не сопротивлялся общественной деятельности, положение обязывало его подчиняться правилам заведенным тренером.

За два года учебы и игры в университетской баскетбольной команде он вынужденно был волонтером в патрулировании района вокруг родного кампуса вместе с сотрудниками полицейского участка, участвовал в сборе средств жертвам наводнения, для кошек острова Аошима, даже в съемках для календаря университета, чтоб профинансировать поездку в спортивный лагерь. 

В этот раз тренер загнал их в пункт сбора и выдачи одежды нуждающимся. Вроде как это должно было в них воспитывать какой-то там дух. Волонтеры были рады и такой помощи. Парнишка из студсовета сновал вокруг высоченных парней и фотографировал их за работой ради статьи в университетской газете. Аоминэ раздражался, когда попадал в объектив и грозил раздолбать камеру. Как только он собирался воплотить свою угрозу в жизнь, ему позвонили.

\- Где мой свитер?

Аоминэ на минуту застыл, соображая, о чем речь.

\- Я знал, что не дождусь от тебя ни слова благодарности!

\- За то, что ты, наконец, собрал свои грязные шмотки? – на том конце послышался раздраженный голос. – А мой свитер где? Серый! На стуле висел!

\- С дырками? – Аоминэ осознал, что держит как раз тот самый свитер, про который говорил Кисэ в руках и к нему тянулся какой-то нищий, - в ночлежку отдал. Они тут его зашьют, наконец-то.

\- Ты ебанулся? – взвизгнула трубка так, так что брюнет ее чуть не выронил из рук, - это свитер из последней коллекции Йоширо Ноа! Он стоит как все твои кроссовки вместе взятые!

Аоминэ потянул свитер на себя, хотя еще минуту назад считал, что бесформенная хламида в дырках ужасно унылого цвета как нельзя кстати, подходила присмотревшему ее бомжу. Мужчина не ожидал, что из под носа беспардонно уведут его добычу и вцепился в рукав свитера мертвой хваткой.

\- Между прочим, я сдал белье в прачечную! А тебя избавил от участи быть похожим на…. – Аоминэ дернул на себя свитер и свирепо посмотрел на упрямого мужчину, - Как тебя зовут?!

\- Сато!

\- Ты мог бы быть похожим на Сато, - рявкнул в трубку Аоминэ, сильней дернув на себя свитер, - но этого не случится, Кисэ. Отдай его, твою мать!

Последние слова брюнет адресовал решительно настроенному на победу бездомному. 

\- Отвали, верзила, это мой свитер! – Сато дернул добычу на себя и оторвал у свитера рукав.

\- Аоминэ-ччи, - Кисэ почувствовал неладное и мстительно хмыкнул, - попрощайся со своей формой Тоо!

\- Кисэ, блядь, не смей ее трогать! - крикнул Аоминэ, но в трубке раздавались лишь гудки.

Аоминэ был готов намылить шею победно размахивающему остатками свитера Сато и подскочившему на звуки перепалки пареньку из университетской газеты, который резво защелкал фотоаппаратом.

Вечером, когда экзекуция благотворительностью была закончена, Аоминэ спешно возвращался домой на метро и листал ленту "Инстаграм", выисткивая фотографии, девушки, которая ему очень нравилась. Внезапно на глаза попалась фотография Кисэ. Он лежал в живописной позе на смятых простынях в его, Аоминэ форме академии Тоо. Она была ему без сомнения великовата, но выглядел он в ней как-то совершенно неспортивно. Аоминэ разрывался между желанием запустить телефоном в окно и раздавить его одной правой. Еще две остановки подбирал правильное слово для увиденного и, наконец, пришел к выводу, что было в этом такого неправильного. Кисэ выглядел в его форме сексуально. Аоминэ не понимал, как можно увязать слова «сексуально» и «баскетбол», но чувствовал, что мир уже не будет прежним.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мидорима/Такао

***  
Оба телефона синхронно завибрировали о поступлении сообщения.

\- Ого!

\- Такао рехнулся что ли? Тебе тоже самое прислал? – Аоминэ заглянул в телефон Кисэ и увидел ту же саму фотографию с нечетким изображением кольца на пальце, как будто руки фотографа сильно тряслись.

\- Знаешь, а я ведь до конца не верил, что он сможет, – усмехнулся Кисэ, набирая сообщение, - Приятно иногда ошибаться.

\- Сможет что? – Аоминэ застыл с чашкой чая, внезапно осознавая, что не понимает, что вообще происходит и о чем говорит Кисэ.

\- Ну, добиться от Мидорима-ччи каких-то чувств. Он же зануда, ну, ты знаешь. – Кисэ показал, Аоминэ пришедшую от Шинтаро смску с традиционным «умри» и подмигнул, - Но кольцо!!!

\- Так, ты сейчас говоришь о том, что четырехглазый и придурок Такао - геи?

\- А ты что, вообще не в курсе? По-моему весь кампус это обсуждает уже второй год. Некоторые даже тотализатор открыли. Я не решился поставить, ты ж понимаешь, Мидорима-ччи такой упертый идиот. – Кисэ был удивлен неосведомленности соседа о личной жизни друзей. Он проследил за тем, как стремительно Аоминэ скрылся за дверью в ванной и пожал плечами.

\- Так послать им от нас поздравления? – Кисэ не был уверен, что его приятель его расслышал, так как из-за двери неслись приглушенная ругань, фырчание и шипение. Поэтому последние слова уже бубнил себе под нос, - а то мы как два придурка, прям онемели от счастья….


	3. Chapter 3

***  
\- Да, Харада-сан, я получил. Сейчас курьер принес. Да. – Кисэ никак не отреагировал на появление соседа. Он взволнованно ходил по комнате, прижав плечом телефонную трубку, и размахивал пачкой фотографий, - я понимаю, что Курихара-сан это Бог и Искусство с большой буквы «И», и то, что он согласился….

Аоминэ бросил сумку у входа и пока наливал себе воды, пытался издалека рассмотреть фотографии, из-за которых Кисэ так был взволнован и даже расстроен. Но тот так ими размахивал, что Аоминэ решил повременить.

\- Да! Он очень эксцентричен и….. – на том конце агент внушал своему подопечному, что фотограф гений и рекламодатель вцепился в возможность работать с ним, а Кисэ просто слишком щепетилен и не в меру дерзок, - А я понимаю, почему мне не показали это еще в процессе! 

Из трубки понеслись крики и стоны, что с Кисэ совершенно стало невозможно работать.

\- Хорошо, я посмотрю и дам ответ, – сник Кисэ, понимая, что проигрывает, - да, завтра уже и дам.

Тут только он увидел, что Аоминэ вернулся из Университета и собирался на тренировку.

\- Что там такое то? – тот сделал вид, что вовсе не умирает от любопытства, - Сняли тебя в костюме клоуна?

\- Курьер принес снимки с последней сессии. Мне надо было сразу насторожиться, но фотографы, да еще такого уровня всегда чудят, модели вообще права голоса не имеют. В общем, мне кажется это ужасно….

Аоминэ небрежно подхватил конверт с фотографиями, оседлал стул и с видом знатока стал их перебирать. Сначала быстро, потом все медленней и медленней.

\- Как тебе такое удается?

\- Что?

\- Ну, о чем ты думаешь, когда смотришь в камеру? Что себе представляешь? – Аоминэ остановился на одном снимке и чем дольше он смотрел на него, тем больше чувствовал смущение. По обнаженной спине Кисэ катились две прозрачные капли золотистого цвета, повторяя какой-то мистический огонь в его глазах устремленных в объектив.

Кисэ встал позади и тоже смотрел на свое изображение оценивающе.

\- Курихара-сан сказал мне подумать о том, что Вселенная вращается вокруг меня, – задумчиво сказал он, - я вспомнил одного человека, который в детстве сказал, что мир не крутится вокруг меня. Вот я и захотел показать, что это не так.

Аоминэ поспешно сунул в руки Кисэ его снимки и схватил сумку.

\- Я на тренировку.

\- Я тоже буду поздно, - отозвался блондин, провожая взглядом приятеля.

Аоминэ застыл на пороге, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

\- Наврал ты все, Кисэ, не мог я тебя так красиво обругать.


	4. Chapter 4

***

В Токио уже неделю шел дождь. Ведущие новостных каналов, которые объявляли погоду в столице, в шутку уже ничего не комментировали, а просто разводили руками. 

Аоминэ ругался, что скоро у всех в городе отрастут жабры, и купил им с Кисэ для утренних пробежек смешные дождевики из полиэтилена.

В этом году Цукими – праздник любования луной приходился на 27 сентября. Но небо так плотно затянуло облаками, что луну можно было увидеть, только собравшись куда-нибудь улетать из Токио ночным рейсом. К прочим напастям, вызванным непрекращающимися дождями, девушка Кисэ простыла, и он все время сидел с телефоном в руке, потому что она беспрерывно посылала ему сообщения. Их запланированное любование луной было безнадежно испорчено погодой.

Аоминэ с нескрываемым раздражением поглядывал на соседа, который, то и дело отвлекаясь на звуки смсок, что-то разогревал в микроволновке.

Брюнету не с кем было вообще разделить этот праздник, разве что с Момои, но погода и тут не сделала никому поблажек. 

В дверь заскреблись. Кисэ вдруг заметался по квартире, отбросив телефон. Аоминэ сделал вид, что не слышит звуков за дверью и не видит мельтешение приятеля.

В дверь уже отчетливо постучали, Аоминэ недовольно посмотрел на, скачущего из кухни в спальню, Кисэ и неохотно пошел открывать. На пороге стояли Такао и Мидорима.

\- Я же говорил, это была плохая идея. – Мидорима поправил очки на носу и сунул в руки изумленного Аоминэ пакет с едой. Потом спохватился и вытащил из него сахарницу. – Здравствуй, Аоминэ, и где идейный вдохновитель?

\- Привет, – улыбнулся Такао и юркнул в квартиру вслед за другом.

Не успел Аоминэ закрыть дверь, как в нее снова постучали.

На пороге стояла Момои.

\- Привет, Дай-чан, ну, и погода! – она стряхнула с зонта капли дождя и зашла в квартиру.

Аоминэ на всякий случай выглянул на площадку.

\- Кисэ! – крикнул он, - а Бакагами к нам что, не придет?

Пока он встречал непрошеных гостей, Кисэ поставил на журнальный столик ноутбук, протянул к телевизору провода, достал из микроволновки пирожки.

\- Нет, не придет, он занят, но прислал нам данго.

Аоминэ не совсем понимал все эти приготовления, пока Кисэ не включил на большом экране онлайн-трансляцию луны с сайта NASA.

Мидорима хотел было что-то сказать, но посмотрел на восторженное выражение лица Такао и заткнулся.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Девятая статья Конституции Японии — юридическая норма, закреплённая Конституцией Японии 1947 года, в которой провозглашается отказ государства от войны как способа разрешения международных споров, и, как следствие, от создания собственных сухопутных войск, флота и военно-воздушных сил. Никакие поправки, как в Девятую статью, так и во всю Конституцию Японии в целом, после 3 мая 1947 года не вносились(с). ВиКи.

К их импровизированному стенду активно начали подходить девчонки, которые клевали сначала на известную модель и порывались взять у него автограф, но Кисэ так увлеченно рассказывал об антивоенном движении своих друзей с факультета политологии, что к ним стали подтягиваться и парни. В течение получаса у них было собрано в защиту конституции около сотни подписей. Увлекшись привлечением студентов, Кисэ не сразу заметил развернувшийся агитационный лагерь оппонентов. 

У них было желающих не так много, но в основном крутились крепкие парни, а девчонки стояли в сторонке. И все бы ничего, но Кисэ был не против конкуренции, пока не заметил две знакомые макушки, торчащие над толпой.

\- Не может быть! – он сунул подписной лист приятелю и решительно двинулся к стенду, где агитаторы уже достали мегафоны.

Первым его заметил Кагами и поспешил сделать вид, что очень сильно занят, и эта нарочитая суета не ускользнула от внимания Аоминэ. Он столкнулся с Кисэ нос к носу, едва выпрямился во весь рост.

\- Вы что, совсем рехнулись?!

\- Я лично тут, потому что тренер так сказал, а ты знаешь Кубо-сан, - развел руками Кагами, как будто это все разом объясняло. Это нифига не объясняло, что тут делал Аоминэ, который за всю свою жизнь ни разу не сделал ничего по собственной инициативе и со времен Тейко посылал всех, кто осмеливался его хоть к чему-нибудь привлечь. 

\- Ну, что ты меня глазами испепеляешь? – ухмыльнулся Аоминэ, отворачиваясь от Кисэ, который возмущенно ждал объяснений, - считай, я идейный. Этого уклониста, - он мотнул головой в сторону Кагами, - действительно тренер припахал. Можешь начинать меня пинать.

\- Эй, кто тут укло….. – слова Кагами утонули в призывных криках активистов в мегафон. Кто-то нацепил части униформы курсантов.

\- Сворачивайте лавочку и валите отсюда! – перекрикивал шум Кисэ, - это наше место, у нас тут сбор подписей против вас. У него был такой решительный и грозный вид, что ему удалось немного охладить энтузиазм противников. Трое парней, готовых уже поставить свои подписи под петицией за расширение полномочий Сил обороны, отпрянули от стенда и поспешили уйти.

\- Так, - Аоминэ, глядя на поникших агитаторов, - вы тут давайте сами, а мы прогуляемся.

С этими словами он буквально оттеснил Кисэ от стенда, и, со всей дури навалившись правой рукой ему на плечи, повел в сторону.

\- Даже не думай, что сможешь меня переубедить! – нахмурился Кисэ.

\- Ты то, что делаешь с этими пацифистами? – ухмыльнулся Аоминэ, провожая попадающихся им на встречу девчонок заинтересованным взглядом. – Никогда не думал, что ты такой поборник 9 статьи Конституции.

\- Мы сейчас не обо мне, Аоминэччи, - Кисэ проклинал себя за слабость, потому что борьба за мир, приносила неожиданные плоды, не смотря на вертящуюся во все стороны голову приятеля. – Кагамиччи еще можно понять, но ты….

\- Да, да, вот этого прихлебателя, конечно, можно…..

Кисэ ощутимо ткнул Аоминэ в бок локтем.

Так они прогуляли час, потом проголодавшись, продолжили спор в "Макдоналдсе", потом так ни о чем не договорившись, продолжили по дороге домой.

\- Слушай, Аоминэччи, - Кисэ уже устал спорить, и, нагулявшись вдоволь, еле шевелился, снимая обувь у входа, - я понимаю, что биологию ты благополучно в школе задвинул, но история! Ты же историю вроде бы любил.

\- И? – Аоминэ и сам устал уже что-то доказывать Кисэ. Упрямства ему было не занимать.

\- Ну, посмотри на историю Японии! Девятая статья это уникальное явление для нас. И нельзя открывать Ящик Пандоры.

\- Вот потому, что знаю историю, я и считаю, что расширение полномочий это правильная мера.

Кисэ повалился на кровать и лежа стал стаскивать с себя одежду, не в силах подняться. Черт с ними, с этими пацифистами и реваншистами, зато они хорошо погуляли вместе, пусть и устали оба.  
\- Мне тоже история нравится, как предмет, - зевнул Кисэ, в блаженстве растягиваясь на кровати.

\- Дай угадаю, - Аоминэ тоже вытянулся, закинув руки за голову, - период Сэнгоку, наверно.

\- Ага, - Кисэ улыбнулся. Это была его любимая тема, по крайней мере, он ее не прогуливал в школе. – Расскажи мне про полководцев.

\- Сказки на ночь? – Аоминэ выгнул бровь, - Кисэ, я за сегодня говорил столько, сколько за год не разговариваю. Ода? 

\- Нееее, - Кисэ улыбнулся, подтыкая поудобней подушку, - Уэсуги. Кэнсин….

\- Вечно ты поперек, Кисэ, - зевнул Аоминэ, - давай завтра….

Кисэ не отозвался, провалившись в сон после долгого, но очень приятного дня.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Девушка, которая нравится обоим, ненавидит баскетбол.

\- Я не хочу никуда идти, - ворчал Аоминэ, демонстративно заваливаясь на диван. Он вообще планировал этот день провести в горизонтальном положении и желательно без соседа .

  
\- Ты мне обещал!

  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это уже похоже на вымогательство и шантаж?

  
\- Пойдем, тебе понравится! - Канючил Кисэ, буквально стаскивая приятеля с дивана.

\- И не мечтай!

  
Аоминэ ненавидел сюрпризы, а сюрпризов от Кисэ, наученный горьким опытом, откровенно опасался. Но когда они подходили к Токийскому дворцу спорта в груди приятно кольнуло , и он едва не признал, что на этот раз ему спонтанная идея даже нравится . В голову полезли воспоминания о Зимних кубках, Межшкольных, о днях, когда все мысли были лишь о спорте, изредка в них вклинивалась реальность с учебой и разборками родителей .

  
Над главным входом растянулся слегка подрагивающий на ветру яркий баннер : «Четверть-финал Зимних игр по баскетболу среди девочек» У Аоминэ вытянулось лицо.  
\- Кисэ, ты совсем что ли сдурел?

  
\- У меня пригласительный плюс один в лучшем секторе, а не галерке, как обычно, - Кисэ сделал вид, что не понимает недоумения приятеля. Как будто комфортное размещение все решало. Аоминэ развернулся и пошел в обратном направлении.

  
\- Пойдем, меня там ждут! - Не унимался Кисэ, - пригласили же!..

  
\- Пригласили, значит? - Усмехнулся Аоминэ, не веря ни единому его слову.

  
\- Ну, не совсем, - замялся Кисэ, - я обещал команде-победителю автографы.

  
\- Вот и иди, раздавай ... 

  
\- Да, ладно, - Кисэ вцепился в руку Аоминэ, чтоб хоть как-то его притормозить, - тебе же всегда хотелось посмотреть на девчонок-баскетболисток! Они ж на нашей волне! 

  
Аоминэ остановился и пристально посмотрел на приятеля. За последнее время он понял, что активность Кисэ, которая раньше казалась беспричинной и даже раздражающей, всегда имела какое-то двойное дно. В своем обычном состоянии он был еще выносим, но любая неочевидная для посторонних проблема делала его гиппер -активным и суетливым.

  
\- Зачем нам туда надо, Кисэ? Только не юли ....

  
Тот понял, что хитрость не прокатила и театрально вздохнул.

  
\- Быть может, что в обозримом будущем это будет единственная возможность найти себе половинку . По крайней мере, с ними можно будет поговорить о баскетболе.

  
Аоминэ уже привыкший к специфическому юмору Кисэ закатил глаза .

\- Что, все так плохо?

\- Она сказала, что баскетбол самый тупой вид спорта, который изобрело человечество. Я сделал все, что мог.

Кисэ и сам был не рад, что его девушка не разделяет его увлечения и вся ее «идеальность» держится на честном слове.

Аоминэ нахмурился, потому что даже за самые смелые фантазии не был согласен поступиться баскетболом. Но Кисэ расценил его недовольство по-своему.

\- Я больше ни слова при ней про баскетбол не произнесу, - серьезно сказал он, все же подталкивая Аоминэ к входу, - чувствовал себя, как самец богомола! Честное слово!

Аоминэ зло посмотрел на него и тут же понял, что снова попался на удочку Кисэ.

\- О, смотри ка, мы что-то знаем о жизни насекомых!

\- Скотина ты, Кисэ. Хорош стебаться!

***

\- Ну, как? - Кисэ с любопытством смотрел на Аоминэ, который весь матч напряженно наблюдал за игрой. Сектор у них был действительно очень удобный: и площадка просматривалась отлично, и игроков можно было с легкостью рассмотреть.

\- У школы Некома ужасный атакующий защитник! Руки из ...

\- Аоминэ-ччи !!! - Кисэ ткнул приятеля в бок.

\- Что?

\- Мы пришли на девчонок посмотреть, а ты про атакующего защитника говоришь!

Аоминэ нахмурился. Не то, чтоб игра была захватывающая, но выйди на площадку даже Май Чан в мокрой майке, мозг все равно автоматом цеплялся за баскетбол. Идея Кисэ посмотреть на девчонок провалилась с треском.

\- Но это ж на самом деле ужас .... - Вздохнул Аоминэ, понимая, что он видимо безнадежен, - И что, там были красивые девчонки?

Он вытянул шею, чтоб разглядеть в толпе девушек хоть одну привлекательную. Кисэ поджал губы и потупил глаза.

\- Не знаю, но помимо атакующего защитника, я бы и центрового заменил. Победили лишь потому, что «Наганума» еще безнадежней.

\- Иди, раздавай свои автографы, сердцеед. - Аоминэ еле сдерживался, чтоб не заржать, - похоже нам тут ничего не светило с самого начала.


	7. Chapter 7

***  
Аоминэ долго сомневался в кулинарных способностях Кисэ, сам же и пробовать готовить еду не хотел. Поэтому первое время питался исключительно покупными ланч боксами, фаст-фудом, но когда понял, что денег на эти излишества не хватит, стал присматриваться к стряпне Кисэ.

Тут у них случилась настоящая война. Аоминэ ел мясо, Кисэ любил больше рис и овощи, которые его сосед не выносил. Но даже ненавистные овощи никто ему готовить не обязался, поэтому пришлось браться за кастрюли и поварешки самому. Хотя поначалу пробовать свою стряпню, Аоминэ не решался – здоровье дороже.

Сегодня была очередь Кисэ кухарить у плиты, и Аоминэ с подозрением следил за его передвижением между холодильником и духовкой.

Иногда Кисэ оборачивался, будто что-то внезапно вспоминал, и Аоминэ прятался за разворотом журнала с девочками, который «рассматривал» добрые двадцать минут, не перевернув ни единой страницы.

Спустя некоторое время из духовки потянуло аппетитными запахами сыра, грибов и сдобы.

\- Готово! – просиял Кисэ, улыбаясь в тридцать два зуба. Щека и лоб его были измазаны мукой и сам он был похож на супермена в ватных рукавицах-прихватках, выигравшего битву с гигантским гедза.  
Аоминэ не волновало, как выглядела еда, источающая такие ароматы, но говорить Кисэ о своей неразборчивости и всеядности не собирался.

\- Ну, и чем ты меня решил отравить сегодня?

Желудок заурчал, а на лице с трудом изобразилась скептическая гримаса.

\- Пицца!

Аоминэ с нескрываемым удивлением смотрел, как гигантские варежки-прихватки достают из духовки настоящую пиццу.

\- Купил?

\- Обижаешь, Аоминэччи, - нахмурился Кисэ, поджав губу, - вчера, пока гримёр меня мучил, посмотрел кулинарное шоу. Получил скилл готовки.

Аоминэ с отвращением на лице двумя пальцами оторвал от своего куска пластинку помидора, потом еще одну, и еще, пока на краешке тарелки не образовалась горка из овощей. Избавившись от томатов, он с легким сердцем взялся за пиццу. Кисэ из нее достался один кусок.

Сытый, в прекрасном расположении духа Аоминэ упал на диван.

\- Давай ты всегда будешь такое готовить. Только без этих….. – он лениво махал рукой, пытаясь вспомнить название нелюбимого овоща, - Без глупостей короче. Ты же знаешь, я их терпеть не могу.  
Кисэ все эти пожелания пропустил мимо ушей, увлеченно набирая на телефоне смску:

«Аоминэ-сан, сработало!!! Баклажаны съел, с помидорами пока проблемы. Лук не нашел. Жду новых рецептов»


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аоминэ на подработке в кафе Кагами

***  
Кагами едва не выронил чашку из рук, когда увидел на кухне Аоминэ, пристально рассматривающего свое лицо в округлый бок кастрюли из нержавейки. Отражение было мутным и походило на аттракцион комнаты смеха.

\- Кто ж тебя так отделал?

\- Отвали, Бакагами.

\- И ты решил, что твоя рожа привлечет дохрена клиентов, и явился на работу?

\- Да заткнешься ты, наконец? – прошипел Аоминэ, прикладывая все ту же кастрюлю к припухшей скуле.

\- Если это девушка, то у нее неплохой удар справа, - не унимался Кагами, доставая из холодильника лед.

\- У нас с Кисэ появились некоторые разногласия….

\- А! И по ходу увесистые аргументы.

\- Сумкой меня огрел, придурок, - хмыкнул Аоминэ, чувствуя, как место удара немеет, - не знал, что портфолио его столько весит.

\- За что хоть?

\- Не твое дело.

\- Ладно, - миролюбиво развел руками Кагами, - но в зале с такой рожей не появляйся. У нас не бойцовский клуб, а приличная кофейня в респектабельном районе.  
Он последний раз взглянул на необычайно тихого Аоминэ и энергично замотал головой в знак протеста.

\- Нет! Моя девушка сегодня ночует у меня. Твоей задницы только не хватало в моей квартире для полного счастья!

\- Ладно, забудь.

За вечер, пока Аоминэ вынужденно работал на кухне, он научился ловко подбрасывать оладьи на сковороде и добывать сок из апельсинов. От нечего делать из кожуры он соорудил небольшую пирамиду, и когда уже достраивал верхний ярус, на кухню снова заглянул Кагами.

\- Знаешь, за взлом почты, я бы тебя не только сумкой огрел.

Аоминэ попытался отыскать в себе хоть немного раскаяния, но не смог. Поступок он свой считал не столько аморальным, сколько ребячливым, потому что…. А вот сформулировать причины оказалось куда сложней, выяснилось, что их слишком много и все они были странными и противоречивыми. Поэтому Аоминэ просто ограничился фактом – было можно, вот и залез.

\- Натрындел уже? Я не взламывал. Там пароль – его день рождения, любой заходи.

\- Все равно ты невероятный придурок, – нахмурился Кагами, - Не знаю, что ты там хотел найти, но вот придется тебе за это ночевать на улице. Кисэ рвет и мечет, я оглох, пока он звонил.

Аоминэ на такой крутой поворот не рассчитывал. Настроение ушло к абсолютному нулю, и он обреченно смахнул пирамиду из корок на пол. Кагами покачал головой, глядя на образовавшийся беспорядок, и вышел в зал.

Через пятнадцать минут к нему подскочил Аоминэ с телефоном. 

\- Вот на что это похоже?

Кагами посмотрел на высвечивающуюся на экране смартфона смс от Кисэ.

\- На список покупок это похоже, балда.

Аоминэ напряженно всматривался в лицо Кагами, на котором явственно читалась усталость от общения с двумя идиотами.

\- И что мне делать? – как-то растерянно спросил брюнет, пытаясь оценить свои перспективы.

\- Домой иди, – вздохнул Кагами, и последний раз взглянул на экран, - только лапшу вот эту покупай в магазине на соседней улице. Я не знаю, почему Кисэ любит именно ее, в супермаркете такую фиг найдешь.


	9. Chapter 9

***  
\- Кисэ, по-моему, твоя маскировка не работает. – Аоминэ ухмыльнулся, глядя на своего приятеля, прячущегося за солнцезащитными очками в пол лица, – чем они больше, тем ты заметней. За нами уже три хвоста по Синдзюку тащатся.

\- Где? – Кисэ обернулся по сторонам. Заметив одну группку девчонок, он помахал им рукой.

\- Ну, вот зафига ты так делаешь? – закатил глаза Аоминэ и решительно пошел в сторону недавно открывшегося “Foot locker”, - сейчас довыпендриваешься и будешь на тренировки в гэта ходить, я тебе это гарантирую.

\- Нельзя девочек вниманием обделять. – Кисэ поравнялся с Аоминэ и подстроился под его шаг. – А то все тебе, да тебе.

\- Напомни мне, почему я вообще сюда иду? У меня единственный день, когда я могу просто поваляться, подрочить на журналы….

\- Потому что ты засранец, - улыбнулся Кисэ жизнерадостно, - ты подарил Кагамиччи кроссовки, чтоб он играл против меня. 

\- Не подарил. 

\- В любом случае, ты болел против меня.

\- Я Бакагами убью.

\- Только после покупки «Найков».

\- Поверить не могу, Кисэ, что за столько сезонов игры в баскетбол ты так и не научился выбирать правильно обувь, - ворчал Аоминэ, завязывая Кисэ шнурки на кроссовках. – Попробуй, как голеностоп. Если есть люфт, лучше другие померить….

Кисэ в это время снимал его на телефон.

\- Так, прекрати этот детский сад, - Аоминэ разозлился и попробовал отобрать его у Кисэ, - только попробуй куда-нибудь это выложить, скотина!

\- Может Вам еще что-нибудь принести, - спросила девушка-продавец, глядя на их возню.

\- Да, принесите мне…

\- Принесите лучше мне что-нибудь тяжелое, я сейчас его стукну! 

\- Не слушайте его, милая девушка. Можно еще Джорданы померить?

\- Только не Джорданы!

\- Две пары! – закричал Кисэ, когда Аоминэ все же заломил ему руку и выхватил телефон. – Отдай, гангуро, там мои интимные фотографии!

Аоминэ от неожиданности выронил трубку, как будто взял в руки ядовитую жабу, и Кисэ ловко подхватил ее.

\- Наивный ты, Аоминэччи! – Кисэ смеялся, не переставая, - что там с голеностопом то? Да не буду я твою фотографию никуда выкладывать, без меня желающих хоть отбавляй.

Аоминэ обернулся и увидел, что в отдел набралось много любопытного народа частично из числа персонала магазина, частично зеваки. Оставалось надеяться, что никто не додумался снимать всю эту глупую возню на телефон.

\- Нравится шоу устраивать? – буркнул он, вжимая голову в плечи и возвращаясь к шнуровке, – шел бы в цирк.

\- Мне эти нравятся. Хорошо зафиксирована стопа, – посерьезнел Кисэ. – Не буду Джорданы мерить. 

Аоминэ с облегчением вздохнул. Спрашивается, зачем он все это терпел? За мифическую вину, что отдал Бакагами кроссовки? Ответа так и не находилось.

\- Дай мне свой телефон.

\- Зачем? – Аоминэ чувствовал какой-то подвох, но трубку все же протянул. Может, все дело в том, что ему было любопытно, что дальше? Вот и весь ответ?

Кисэ скорчил смешную рожу и поставил на свой контакт. А на удивленный взгляд приятеля улыбнулся.

\- С тобой не надо быть правильным.


	10. Chapter 10

*** 

Кисэ не ожидал, что невольно втянется в конфликт «отцов и детей», вернее мамы и сына. Он довольно беспечно ответил на звонок с неизвестного телефонного номера, и на него обрушилась вся неразделенная любовь Аоминэ-сан к нерадивому сыночку.

Кисэ кивал, поддакивал, угукал, пытался вставить хоть слово, но единственное что удалось сказать в ответ «Я все передам ему Аоминэ-сан. Звоните еще» Он отключился в надежде, что больше никогда ему не придется выслушивать это снова.  
\- Ты почему на звонки своей мамы не отвечаешь? 

\- Ты что, брал мой телефон? – глаза у Аоминэ опасно сверкнули.

\- Нет, она наверно узнала мой номер через мою маму,- предположил Кисэ, - Надеюсь, никаких других способов она не нашла.

\- И что хотела? 

\- Спросила, не часто ли ты употребляешь фаст-фуд, регулярно ли ходишь к стоматологу, и не занимаемся ли мы всякими глупостями. – Кисэ едва увернулся от дружеского подзатыльника. Когда он начинал подсмеиваться над Аоминэ, завязывалась дружеская потасовка, после которой ему приходилось долго приводить волосы в порядок. – Я сказал, что кормлю тебя исключительно здоровой, органической пищей, дал обещание, что завтра запишу тебя самому лучшему дантисту, а вот на «глупостях» я растерялся.

\- О, что ж так? – дергая все же Кисэ за нос, - мог бы рассказать про «глупости» то. Подробно. У тебя ж язык без костей. 

\- Не смей меня трогать за орудие производства! – нахмурился Кисэ, потирая нос. – Звони ей все же сам. Почему ей приходится разыскивать телефоны твоих друзей? 

\- Ну, вот потому, что я бы услышал ровно тоже самое, про дантистов, еду и глупости. Подожди, к нам еще Сацуки придет с этими же вопросами.

\- Ой-ёй, - Кисэ вдруг застыл, как вкопанный, широко распахнув глаза, - она же моей маме, наверно, про эти «глупости» наболтала!!! 

Он заметался по квартире в поисках телефона, попутно кидая в веселящегося Аоминэ всем, что попадалось под руку. 

\- Если ты ей не будешь звонить сам, я буду заниматься инсайдерством на регулярной основе!


	11. Chapter 11

***

Аоминэ не знал, кого принесло в неурочный час. Он намеревался поваляться в тишине перед тренировкой и настойчивые звонки в дверь изрядно подпортили настроение.

\- Ты чего здесь делаешь? – сверкнул глазами Касамацу, глядя снизу вверх.

\- Тот же вопрос, – удивился Аоминэ пропуская в квартиру настырного бывшего семпая Кисэ.

\- Я Кисэ книгу принес. Он просил, – в подтверждение Касамацу показал на книгу в руке. Он озирался, ища Кисэ, как будто Аоминэ мог где-то принудительно его прятать.

\- Ну, понятно, – буркнул Аоминэ, выхватывая книгу из рук. – А чо без картинок? 

\- Ну, так не для тебя же, – съязвил Касамацу.

\- Передам.

\- И тут еще записка от Ойкавы. Тоже передай. – Касамацу протянул сложенный вчетверо листок. – Он просил номер телефона Кисэ, но я ему давать не стал.

\- Угу, - повторил Аоминэ, прихватывая и бумажку – записка от Ойкавы.

\- Не перепутаешь?

Аоминэ внимательно посмотрел на невысокого парня, который явно напрашивался на комплимент.

\- Не. Книге ты номер телефона давать не стал, а Ойкаву обязательно Кисэ передам.

\- Идиот, – фыркнул на прощание Касамацу.

\- И тебе не хворать. – Аоминэ с удовольствием захлопнул за ним дверь.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> написано было год назад)) кто ж знал, что все так получится)))

***  
\- Так, двигай задницей. – Кисэ плюхнулся на диван рядом с Аоминэ. На паузе стоял «Финал плей-офф НБА 2015», а на столике батареей запотевшие банки пива.  
\- За кого болеть будем? – Аоминэ этот вопрос считал риторическим, - за «Кливленд…  
\- «Голден Стейт» - Кисэ продемонстрировал фирменный покерфейс.  
\- Да ты издеваешься!  
\- А ты предсказуем, как прошлогодний снег, - фыркнул Кисэ, уворачиваясь от брошенного в него поп-корна, - «Кливленд»…. Никакой интриги.  
\- А ты оригинал!  
\- «Уориоррз» победят.  
\- У «Кавалеров» Леброн!  
\- Если ты сейчас скажешь, что Леброна может победить только Леброн, я тебе в глаз дам, – поддел приятеля Кисэ.  
\- Он вполне мог бы такое сказать.   
\- Не нарывайся!

***

Финал, в котором «Голден Стейтс Уориоррз» победили «Кливленд Кавалерс» с разрывом в восемь очков, вызвал у Аоминэ приступ негодования. Но еще больше его разозлило, что спор выиграл Кисэ.   
\- Да как так то? 105:97? Скажи, что ты не жульничал и не смотрел матч без меня!  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь?!  
\- За Кисэ, мать твою, Рёту.  
\- Я вот позвоню сейчас моей маме, и она тебя научит манерам.  
\- Ты же видел, что Леброн лучший, у него 32 очка! И подборов….  
\- И три фола. – Кисэ показал язык.  
\- У твоего Грина их пять!   
\- «Уориоррз» выиграли, ты – проиграл! Смирись!  
Кисэ подал Аоминэ его телефон и подмигнул.  
\- Я не буду этого делать! – нахмурился брюнет. Дурацкая была игра на спор. Кисэ явно сжульничал и знал результат. Но все же уговор есть уговор. Придется звонить бывшей и говорить, каким он был мудаком.  
\- Это дело чести, Аоминэччи!

***

Они поставили матч на повтор. Кисэ очень внимательно смотрел на то, как двигаются игроки. Аоминэ мог поклясться, что он мысленно пытается скопировать их движения, поэтому и не мешал. Может, завтра выдаст на площадке класс в стиле Стефана Карри.  
\- Тебе надо туда, – внезапно сказал Кисэ, не отрываясь от экрана.  
\- Да наш тренер костьми ляжет, но не пустит рекрутеров на свои тренировки. – Аоминэ усмехнулся фантазии Кисэ. Где он, а где НБА. Максимум их ждет сборная Японии.  
\- Им никто не запрещает ходить на матчи, – пожал плечами Кисэ, как будто не видел никаких преград для осуществления этой мечты.   
Аоминэ представил себе на мгновение, что играет на площадке «Куикен Лоанс-Арена» в Кливленде, делает проход, обходит Брендона Раша….  
\- Туда? – усмехается он, кивая на экран и стряхивая видение.  
\- Ага. – Кисэ все еще пристально смотрит за игрой, - Япония тебе скоро будет мала.   
\- Как и тебе?  
\- Да не. – Кисэ, наконец, отрывается от экрана и с любопытством смотрит на Аоминэ, - Я люблю обтягивающее белье.  
Аоминэ делает вид, что не расслышал последних слов Кисэ.  
\- В «Кавалеры»?  
\- Неее…. В «Голден Стейтс»  
\- «Почему?»  
\- Так ты сможешь сыграть против Леброна, и есть еще один немаловажный момент.  
\- Это какой же? – Аоминэ весь во внимании.  
\- Желтый и синий это твои цвета.  
\- Придурок.

В Кисэ полетел весь не съеденный за вечер поп-корн.


	13. Chapter 13

***  
Чем ближе подходили недели осенней моды в Токио, тем чаще Кисэ был на нервах. Харада-сан, его агент даже предложил ему «чудодейственные» таблетки, но Кисэ боялся их, как огня. Если он себе позволит хоть раз спасительное забытье, то не удержится от повторения, слишком большой соблазн быть «в порядке» Кастинги были чуть ли не ежедневно, от каких-то Кисэ отказывался сразу - ему мог не нравиться дизайнер, за что-то он просто не успевал браться, потому что нельзя необъятное. Агент грозился, хоть и в шутку, жестоким образом расквитаться со строптивой моделью, потому что предложений было много, и Кисэ мог долго размышлять, в то время, как решения надо было принимать чуть ли не вчера.  
Масла в огонь добавил новенький в агентстве. Как назло его тип внешности был схож с типажом Кисэ, и любой его успех, даже незначительный нервировал.

Все сложилось в неприятный коктейль эмоций, и к середине сентября Кисэ чувствовал, что был готов согласиться на таблетки.

Он вернулся домой раньше, чем Аоминэ пришел с тренировки. Забил на ужин, подумав, что как-нибудь объяснит соседу про отсутствие дома еды. Или не будет ничего объяснять, просто пошлет лесом. 

Свернувшись на кровати в позу эмбриона, Кисэ пытался расслабиться и заснуть. Ему было так себя жаль, что любая мысль, любое воспоминание, начиная с начальной школы, вызывало неконтролируемые слезы на глазах. Ну, вот как он впервые влюбился в начальной школе. Ужас! Или как мама наотрез отказалась заводить собаку. Для слез годилась любая причина, чтоб задохнуться от жалости к себе – любой повод. Вот сейчас вернется Аоминэ, опять будет про баскетбол говорить, как классно они отыграли, про Тамуру заведет разговор, фыркнет по поводу ужина, мол Кисэ его постоянно дергает, а сам не в состоянии полуфабрикаты даже в микроволновку закинуть. Да, не в состоянии. Сам бы попробовал так, как Кисэ. Что «так как Кисэ» у него не особо складывалось, все было разным, даже факультеты в Университете. 

Кисэ подумал позвонить маме, но подумал, что услышит только «я верю, что у тебя все получится» А что получится? Не хотел Кисэ, чтоб что-то получалось, ничего не хотел. Где-то в груди шевелилось что-то тяжелое и колючее.  
Аоминэ пришел через час, бросил ключи на столик и….. Кисэ внутренне весь сжался, как перед атакой, ожидая, что сейчас вот взорвется, подай его приятель только повод. Но Аоминэ постоял у двери, вероятно оценивая ситуацию, глянул на пустую, холодную кухню, на небрежно сброшенные Кисэ ботинки и понял, что попал в зону повышенной опасности. 

\- Живой?

Кисэ пошевелился.

\- Фух, а то я до чертиков покойников боюсь, Кисэ! Пришлось бы тебя палочкой тыкать. Потом объяснять всем, как ты дошел до жизни такой - валяться в кровати без причины.

\- Очень смешно, – буркнул Кисэ, - просто стендапер.

\- О, да ладно, Кисэ. Ты знаешь, что лень на тебя действует разлагающе, вставай. Сейчас я вытащу повесившуюся мышь в холодильнике и что-нибудь приготовлю.

\- Не хочу ничего.

\- Перестань!

\- Отвали от меня…. Я устал. 

Но видимо, его сосед и не собирался сдаваться.

\- Я знаю, что тебе понравится. 

Аоминэ подскочил к плееру и торопливо там что-то начал искать. Когда Кисэ услышал первые звуки включённой песни, он почувствовал, как невольно губы растягиваются в улыбке. Нет, нет, у него все плохо, слезы уже неконтролируемо капали на подушку. Какая глупая картина: сопли и улыбка до ушей. Нет, нет!!

When your baby leaves you all alone  
And nobody call you on the phone  
Doncha feel like crying  
Doncha feel like crying like crying like crying  
C’mon baby, cry to me

\- О, нет!

\- О, да, детка! – подначивал Аоминэ.

\- Ты смотрел его??

\- Да, и ты конечно смотрел. Давай, поднимай свой зад.

Аоминэ схватил его за лодыжку и потянул с кровати. Кисэ не особо и сопротивлялся. Кажется, это была самая глупая идея Аоминэ, но отчего-то она заставила Кисэ забыть о своих пустых проблемах.

When your baby leaves you all alone  
And nobody call you on the phone  
Doncha feel like crying  
Doncha feel like crying like crying like crying  
C’mon baby, cry to me

\- Обойдемся без ботинок.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты…

\- Я полон сюрпризов. – Аоминэ взял Кисэ за руку и потянул к себе, - Давай, поплачь, детка.

Сначала они как-то неловко покачивались в такт музыке, но потом Аоминэ довольно уверенно начал вести в танце и Кисэ вообще подзабыл обо всем плохом, и что был готов еще недавно кусать подушку и рыдать в голос. Это было так здорово, не думать ни о чем, просто идти за кем-то, почти растворяясь в музыке. О, как же это было правильно. 

When you’re all alone in your lonely room  
And there’s nothing but the smell of her perfume  
Doncha feel like crying  
Doncha feel like crying like crying like crying  
C’mon baby, (c’mon) cry to me  
Nothing could be sadder  
than a glass of wine alone  
Loneliness, loneliness  
it’s just a waste of your time  
But you don’t ever,  
you don’t ever have to walk alone  
You see, so c’mon, take my hand,  
c’mon, walk with me

Кисэ, так и не открывая глаз, опасно прогнулся, но почувствовав, что его очень надежно поддерживают, улыбнулся. Ему показалось, что Аоминэ не надо было учить, как завоевывать чье-то сердце. В нем было что-то, не лежащее на поверхности, но очень ценное, что проявлялось так естественно и окутывало аурой надежности. Как должно быть хорошо, чувствовать эту защиту и такую тихую нежность.

When you’re waiting for a voice to come  
In the night there is no one  
Doncha feel like crying  
Doncha feel like crying like crying like crying  
C’mon baby, cry to me

\- Что с тобой случилось? – голос Аоминэ вкрался в сознание Кисэ, пребывающее в Нирване.

\- Да, ничего особенно, все пустяки, – бормотал еле слышно Кисэ, наслаждаясь танцем.

\- Но ты был расстроен.

\- Все ерунда на самом деле, Аоминэ-ччи, я все равно самый красивый.

Кисэ не подумал, что часть монолога о том, что его сейчас меньше всего волнуют конкуренты, напряженный график, постоянное недовольство агента, пронеслась у него в голове. Последняя фраза все объяснила и расставила по местам.

C’mon baby, that’s right cry to me  
Yes, I want you to come on baby  
C’mon, c’mon cry to me  
I want you to c’mon baby  
C’mon, c’mon and cry to me  
Yeah c’mon baby c’mon

\- Да, Кисэ, ты самый красивый.

I want you to cry  
cry cry to me  
Yeah I want you to  
cry cry cry  
cry cry  
cry cry  
I want you to  
cry cry cry  
cry cry cry  
cry cry...

Кисэ не был уверен, что слышал эту фразу, может он ее сам придумал. По крайней мере, ему очень хотелось верить в нее, когда он распахнул, наконец то, глаза и смотрел на Аоминэ до конца песни.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Ты видел да? – Аоминэ вихрем ворвался в квартиру, и подскочил к окну, отодвигая занавеску. – Это чей интересно?

В голосе Аоминэ слышалось восхищение. Под окном стоял новенький, как будто только что с конвейера, «Yamaha R6» и Дайки, как маленький ребенок расплющил нос об оконное стекло, на котором змейками сплетались дождливые капли и скользили вниз. 

\- Мой, – устало и равнодушно произнес Кисэ, подойдя к окну и бросая взгляд на то, от чего у его соседа захватило дух.

\- Да ты гонишь. – Аоминэ увидел, что приятель и не думал шутить, - Откуда?

\- Подарок на день рождения.

\- Не знал, что у тебя день рождения в октябре, – недоверчиво хмыкнул брюнет, бросая последний взгляд на мотоцикл, - к тому же у тебя нет лицензии.

\- Папа вернулся. – Кисэ метнул в мусорное ведро большой смятый красный бант, видимо до этого прицепленный к подарку, – его такие мелочи не смущают.

Аоминэ никогда не слышал про отца Кисэ, только о матери и сестрах. Для него приятель всегда был окружен бабской компанией, ей же и воспитывался, может, и внешность у него такая получилась благодаря женскому окружению. 

Настроение Кисэ не соответствовало полученному подарку, и больше было похоже на погоду за окном – дождь, ветер и прочие неприятности. Аоминэ казалось, что он видел своего приятеля в подавленном состоянии непозволительно часто, а ведь репутация у Кисэ среди их друзей была едва ли не самого позитивного и легкого человека. Знали бы они все, как с ним трудно в такие моменты. 

\- Мой папа – кризисный управляющий в одной большой консалтинговой фирме. Сколько себя помню, мы все время куда-то переезжали. То Хоккайдо, то Кюсю, я даже в Аките жил целый год. Я вообще не помню начальную школу, а в Тейко попал, когда отца перевели в Токио, – тут Кисэ немного оживился, - Знаешь, я думал, что и там надолго не задержусь. Всегда ужасно завидовал вам с Момои, да и Куроко. У вас друзья были, а я даже не успевал их завести.

Аоминэ фыркнул, представив себе на минутку, что отца Кисэ могли бы услать куда-нибудь на Окинаву или Нагою. И они бы так и не успели встретиться. Эта перспектива ему ужасно не понравилась, почему-то жизнь без блондинистого придурка никак не хотела укладываться в норму. Это хорошо, что семья Кисэ задержалась в Токио. Просто чудо какое-то.

\- Последняя его командировка в Сеул. – Кисэ меланхолично помешивал ложкой остывающий чай. Говорил медленно, как будто вообще впервые подбирал для этого монолога слова, - Тут мама уже сказала, что ни в какой Сеул не поедет, и мы осели в Канагаве. Там для нее оказался очень благоприятный климат, у сестер работа, а мне нашлась новая школа.

\- Дурацкая школа.

\- Кто бы говорил! – Кисэ наконец, улыбнулся и пнул Аоминэ по ноге.

\- Ну, а чо? Сборище идиотов и неудачников. Которые даже подарки принимают с кислой рожей, – брюнет скорчил унылую страдальческую гримасу, за что снова получил от Кисэ.

\- Сам ты идиот, – буркнул блондин, и вернулся к монологу о семье - теперь отец вернулся. Хорошо, хоть имя мое помнит. Вообще, лучше бы мне время подарил, на то чтоб получить лицензию и права, а то мне спать скоро будет некогда.

Аоминэ чувствовал, что хорошее настроение не хочет возвращаться к Кисэ и этого его самого отчего-то очень сильно расстраивало. Подумаешь с родителями все сложно, а отец не помнит, когда у сына день рождения, нашел, о чем заморачиваться. Некоторым вообще не везет с семьей и ничего, живут как-то. 

\- Мне кажется, что мы с тобой все время меряемся, у кого из нас жизнь ебанутей, Кисэ, - вздохнул брюнет. – Боюсь, это стало традицией….

Кисэ замер, с любопытством уставившись на приятеля, который снова набрал в легкие воздуха.

\- Мой отец подарил мне дом на Окинаве.

У блондина отвисла челюсть. Глядя на произведенный эффект, Аоминэ закатил глаза.

\- Так он откупился от меня при моем рождении. Мама меня одна воспитывала, но ты знаешь, - брюнет старался говорить как можно беспечней, - это не мешало ему с ней судиться за мое опекунство. Сейчас то мне уже на это начихать, а вот раньше….

\- Так ты у нас из уважаемого семейства? – понимающе закивал головой Кисэ. – Акаши-ччи придется подвинуться в своем пантеоне?

\- Не я, а мой папаша – уважаемый человек. Хотя, с этим можно и поспорить… - Аоминэ вообще никому не говорил о своем отце, даже Тэцу. Момои знала лишь, что он где-то есть, но подробности всегда были под запретом. Постыдного тут ничего не было, Дайки еще в начальной школе получил сполна за безотцовщину, просто он и сам не хотел об этом всем вспоминать лишний раз. – Я бы порадовался мотоциклу больше, чем пустому дому черте где, и постоянным разговорам о том, что баскетбол это недостойно члена уважаемой семьи. Как будто я в эту семью напрашивался….. 

Кисэ поджал губы и покачал головой, пряча ехидную улыбку.

\- Чувак, мне тебя тут не обойти, хотя, согласись, победа твоя очень сомнительна.

\- Ну, скотина ты, Кисэ, - нахмурился Аоминэ, и демонстративно уставился в окно - я тебе тут интимные подробности моей жизни рассказываю, а ты умудряешься испоганить мне победу над тобой парой каких-то слов!

\- Фигеть мы ранимые! – усмехнулся блондин, чувствуя, как его плохое настроение постепенно испарилось - ладно, давай я тебе утешительного чаю налью с бергамотом. Могу валерианки добавить! 

\- Иди ты лесом. Чай я буду с лимоном и бутерброд с колбасой. Два!

Раньше все эти «подай и принеси» Кисэ ужасно раздражали, но чего не сделаешь для человека, который неизменно поднимал настроение, когда оно было практически на нуле. Он посмотрел на стоящий под дождем мотоцикл, но так и не придумал, что с ним делать.

\- А знаешь, - вдруг отозвался Аоминэ, забавно хрюкнув своим мыслям, - забирай эту победу себе, Кисэ. Согласись, если бы папаша хорошо тебя знал, то подарил бы мотороллер.


	15. Chapter 15

***

Спустя десять минут, как за Кисэ закрылась дверь кафе, он вбежал в него с расширенными от ужаса глазами. Бросился к столику, за которым сидел, двигал стулья, залез под него.   
К нему тут же подскочили Кагами и Аоминэ. Кисэ потерянно озирался по сторонам и ерошил волосы. 

\- Что случилось?

\- Я кошелек потерял. Там все, и студенческая карточка и кредитки. 

\- Подожди, ты же расплачивался!

\- В том то и дело!!! – он опять полез под стол, но тут уже к нему присоединились друзья и еще пара официанток. Посетители начали с тревогой присматриваться к суете вокруг столика, где на четвереньках ползали четыре человека.  
\- Нет, – упавшим голосом сказал Кисэ, и рухнул, как подкошенный на стул. – Может его украли?

\- Так, я звоню в полицию! – решительно сказал Кагами и направился к барной стойке.

\- И карты надо заблокировать, – сочувственно пролепетала она из официанток. 

Кисэ кинулся за Кагами, чуть не сбив Аоминэ с ног.

\- Купились? – заорал он довольный собой, - Получу на курсах по актерскому мастерству высший балл!

После немой сцены, во время которой каждый из участников розыгрыша мысленно хотел убить Кисэ разными способами Аоминэ подошел к Кисэ, сгреб его за грудки и тихо произнес:

\- Никогда, слышишь? Никогда не смей так со мной шутить! Ты понял? 

Кисэ видел его таким впервые. Было очень страшно. 

Кагами добавил нешуточный, увесистый подзатыльник. После чего Аоминэ отпустил куртку Кисэ, швырнул за стойку передник и вышел из кафе, громко хлопнув дверью.

Кисэ понял, что не просто перегнул палку, и собрался было броситься за приятелем и просить прощения, но Кагами его остановил, сунув фартук Аоминэ ему в руки.

\- Нет, давай ка ты, пошутишь до закрытия. И впервые я с Ахоминэ полностью согласен, ты невероятный придурок.

\- Прости.

Кисэ разрывался между желанием догнать Аоминэ и попытаться выпросить прощения за глупость и загладить свою вину перед Кагами. Тот тоже все принял за чистую монету. Все же, какой-никакой актерский талант у него был. 

\- Прощаю. Третий столик сейчас тебя васаби съест, шевелись.


	16. Chapter 16

Кисэ уже три дня снимался для каталога «Юникло» Работы было много, по сто переодеваний в сессию, макияж. Это выматывало его и делало раздражительным. 

\- Устал, как собака, – пожаловался Кисэ, плетясь на кухню и попутно пытаясь размять шею. – И это еще кастинги к осенней неделе моды не начались. Вот тогда совсем ад будет.

\- Ой, да ладно, – отозвался Аоминэ, собирая в спортивную сумку кроссовки и джерси, - что там у тебя за ад. Встаньте тут, смотрите сюда, улыбочка – вылетит птичка. 

Аоминэ очень уморительно передразнивал фотографов, но Кисэ было не до смеха.

\- В общем, жрать ты ничего не приготовил, ждал, когда я со своей легкой работы приду? Окей.

\- Я с Бакагами договорился «один на один». Не успел. Хочешь, на обратном пути чего-нибудь прихвачу?

\- Нет. Обойдусь. Слушай, - спохватился Кисэ, - есть возможность подработки на факультете живописи. Платят немного, но и делать ничего не надо. Лежи и улыбайся.

\- Заметано. 

На следующий день, они стояли за ширмой в просторной студии, где их с нетерпением ждали будущие художники.

\- Натурщиком? Серьезно? – шипел Аоминэ, стягивая с себя джинсы.

\- Я ж тебе говорил, - мстительно улыбался Кисэ, аккуратно вешая одежду на спинку стула – делать ничего не придется. Сиди, отдыхай.

Через два часа позирования Аоминэ был готов Кисэ придушить за предложенную подработку.

\- Пипец! Я бы лучше на две тренировки подряд сходил! Сука, как шея то затекла! 

Кисэ фыркал и пытался утихомирить приятеля. 

\- Стой, - он схватил Аоминэ за руку и чуть ли не силком усадил на стул перед собой – дай разомну.

Кисэ очень ловко начал массировать пострадавшую шею, и Аоминэ почувствовал, как уходит напряжение и боль.

\- Обожемой, как ты это выдерживаешь? 

Кисэ усмехнулся.

\- Ну, как, как….. Встаньте там, повернитесь сюда, что-то там с птичкой…

\- Пф, - Аоминэ понял, что получил за свои высказывания.

\- Зато на тебя парень один запал, – шепнул Кисэ ему на ухо.

\- Отвали.

\- И три девчонки. – Кисэ стало весело. Троллить Аоминэ оказалось так увлекательно.

\- Отвали, говорю.

\- Да что там, я и сам бы запал, – горячо дыхнул Кисэ Аоминэ в шею.

\- Скотина ты, Кисэ.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День рождения Аоминэ

Аоминэ сегодня не хотел встречаться с соседом. Мысль, пойти ночевать в кампус пришла как всякая умная мысль, когда было поздно отступать. Кисэ накануне изрядно испортил ему настроение своим занудством по поводу арендной платы, Аоминэ даже не подозревал в блондинке столько расчетливости и мелочности. Мог он себе позволить на день рождения новые Джорданы? Мог, и сделал. Но долг все же повис, а единственный источник помощи был перекрыт подлым «Только не у Момои-ччи» 

Так что, отрывая дверь в квартиру, Аоминэ заранее нацепил покерфейс и решил всячески игнорировать Кисэ, так же, как он проигнорировал его смску с поздравлением. 

В квартире царил сумрак. Тускло горел ночник, едва намечая контуры мебели. Аоминэ включил свет и подошел к журнальному столику. Обычный стол пришлось разобрать и сложить в стенной шкаф.   
На столике весьма живописно разместилась тарелка с тортиком на один укус и воткнутой в него единственной свечкой. Вокруг – церемонно разложенные приборы, салфетка. Вот даже тут не мог удержаться, чтоб не намекнуть на недостатки Аоминэ. Рядом записка «Мороженое в морозилке. С днем рождения» 

Аоминэ стало немного стыдно за то, что не ответил на сегодняшнюю смс, просто сунул телефон в карман, не подумав о том, что где-то его могут ждать.

Он даже не сразу заметил свой подарок. Он был перевязан, синей ленточкой и отчего-то ужасно смущал.

Аоминэ залез в холодильник, достал оттуда большую банку мятного мороженого и подумал, что жизнь удалась.

В дверях показался заспанный Кисэ.

\- С днем рождения.

\- Шпасибо, - ответил Аоминэ с ложкой во рту. – Бушь?

Кисэ кивнул и побрел к дивану.

\- Извини, что не ответил сегодня, - соврал Аоминэ, - мы с командой зашли в Маджи. Чот закрутился.

Врать он не любил, но не говорить же, что был зол на Кисэ, как черт, когда он тут мороженое покупал.

Кисэ забрался с ногами на диван и взял ложку, принесенную приятелем. 

\- Признаюсь, я не готов был к такому.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

\- Мои дни рождения абсолютно все дерьмовые.

\- Ой, да ладно, - усмехнулся Кисэ, черпая ложкой мороженое, - Как тебе день рождения в больнице под капельницей, потому что твоя сестра училась готовить десерты?  
Аоминэ прищурился.

\- Пф…. Полицейский участок в 11 лет. За граффити.

\- Умеешь рисовать? 

\- Нет.

\- Вот поэтому тебя и замели! - Кисэ хохотнул. – День рождения в онсене со всеми престарелыми родственниками, даже прадедушкой Акио!

Аоминэ передернуло, как только он представил это. Но уступать он не собирался:

\- Торговый центр, Сацуки и внезапная тотальная летняя распродажа. Тот еще ад!

Кисэ снова потянулся ложкой за мороженым, в которое Аоминэ вцепился чуть ли не мертвой хваткой.

\- Полуторачасовая фотосессия в семь лет в зоопарке. До сих пор крокодилов ненавижу.

\- Ты выиграл.

Аоминэ потянулся за подарком. Крутил, вертел его, чтоб понять, откуда начать его распаковывать. Наверно, Кисэ его долго и добротно заворачивал, перевязал лентой, и портить это все разом было неловко.

\- Да раздери ты эту упаковку уже, через сорок минут полночь настанет, - фыркнул Кисэ.

\- Фак, Кисэ, что это? 

\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - заржал блондин, уворачиваясь от брошенной в него коробки, - и цвет твой и размер!

Аоминэ пятерней закрыл лицо и пытался сохранить серьезность и даже изобразить злость.

\- Я когда в Италии это выбирал, прям представлял себе твою рожу в этот момент!

\- Сука, бегемоты! – выдавил Аоминэ, прижимая к груди пижаму с веселым рисунком. 

\- Перестанешь теперь маячить передо мной в голом виде! – Кисэ был очень доволен, как будто день рождения случился у него, - чай будешь? Хочешь, я тебе туда валерианки капну?

\- Дай весь пузырек!

Кисэ ушел на кухню и гремел там посудой.

\- А это съедобное? – спросил Аоминэ, потрогав пальцем тортик со свечкой.

\- Не бойся, если что у меня есть таблетки. И я прошел курсы оказания первой помощи. – Кисэ появился перед Аоминэ с двумя кружками чая.

\- Лучше бы кулинарные.

\- Мне Кагами-ччи помогал.

\- А мне ведь гад ничего сегодня не сказал.

Кисэ загадочно улыбнулся.

\- Знаешь, я переживал, что ты тоже вечеринку с Такао-ччи замутишь. 

\- Боишься? 

\- Я просто не помню, чем они заканчиваются, – признался Кисэ и отчего-то покраснел. – Позапрошлый раз я проснулся в университетской библиотеке. Но зато мне оставили два номера телефона – один на руке, а второй тут…  
Кисэ начал задирать футболку, чтоб показать, где ему нарисовали номер.

\- О, нет, не хочу видеть, где это! – запротестовал Аоминэ, зажмурившись. – Я теперь и в библиотеку не ходок. 

Кисэ так понравилось, как Аоминэ реагировал на его провокации, что он уже не мог остановиться. 

\- А если б ты знал, чего только не повидал этот диванчик! И стол на кухне! 

\- Зараза, ты Кисэ, как я теперь есть там буду?!!!


	18. Chapter 18

После тренировки. Дайки и Тайга в раздевалке. Аоминэ как бы невзначай начинает разговаривать с Кагами, намекая на его дружбу с Кисэ.

\- Эй, Бакагами, ты тоже повелся на это?  
\- Ты про что?  
\- На это "ты мне нравишься"?  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Да, не мое, но даже тебя хотелось бы предостеречь от разочарования. Ты еще молодой и зеленый, и ничего не понимаешь в отношениям между нами.  
\- Ну, ну, трепло....  
\- Ты думаешь, почему Мидорима Кисэ до сих пор смски шлет "Умри"? Потому что нельзя задроту говорить, что он тебе нравится.   
\- Ты шутишь?  
\- Ага. Не знаю, что стало последней каплей перед выбором Акаши, просто все это было так поспешно. А Тэтцу до сих пор шарахается от Кисэ.  
\- ......  
\- Ладно, не грусти, тебе простительно не знать таких особенностей. Просто губу закатай.  
\- А ты?  
\- Что я?  
\- Ты тоже повелся?  
\- Я прекрасно вижу эту тонкую грань между "ты мне нравишься" и чем-то большим.


End file.
